Robopon 2 (Video Game)
Robopon 2, released in Japan as Robot Ponkottsu 2 (ロボットポンコッツ2?), was a 2002 video game released on the Gameboy Advance developed by Red Company and published by Hudson (Atlus in the United States). The game is a sequel where Cody travels to the new island of Majiko after the first game, forgetting his Robopon back on Porombo Island. There were two versions produced called Ring and Cross Versions. The games had various minor differences such as the starting Robopon options, the parties of enemy Robopon users, and encounter rate. Unlike other games that do such a split, however, it is not needed for both to be owned to complete index as the Sparking mechanic allows two of the same kind to work. Gameplay Robopon 2 is vastly different from the original game in many ways. The most prominent is that all 4 Robopon in the player's party fight at the same time instead of 1 at a time, similar to games like Final Fantasy. This means that support role Robopon such as Meddy and D'Art are now very effective. Additional mechanics introduced include Oil Types which have various area of effect moves that only work on those that are a liked or hated Oil Type. CPU is no longer a stat so there is no going berserk of Robopon with too low of that stat. Various Robopon also have passive abilities such as healing at the end of every round or immunity to attacks of a specific attribute. Robopon creation is vastly different as well. While in the original game you would capture wild Robopon, in this game instead Robopon are created by combining two batteries. Each combination causes a specific Robopon, although the majority of them result in the "failure" Robopon Gear/Bulbot depending on version. Player can also do a Link Spark with a second player using 4 batteries. There a a good number of Robopon exclusive to Link Spark. The Robopon in this game include only some of the ones from the previous game with many seeming to replace older ones such Viper2. Additionally, many enhancement lines have been changed, such as Draco which, in the original game, was the final form of Seabee, and is now the first stage in a line leading to Trigon. Story Robopon 2 takes place after Robopon 2. Cody washes up on the shore of Baba Village. After recruiting a new Robopon, he sets out to go to the tournament of Legend1 rank holders but is delayed. Dr. Zero has survived the events of the last game thanks to the time-travel of his brother Dr. Zeke and now has the rank Legend0. To fight him, Cody needs to defeat the rank holders of Majiko. While many of them have hidden the XStones needed to battle them, Cody is able to secure them via time-travel. During this, Cody will fight against three Robopon user cyborgs created by Dr. Zero. Finally, Cody often encounters the comically underpowered Nick D who seeks to collect a XStone to sell to support his orphanage and duels with him over them. Rank Holders Maskman - Legend7, "Wannabe": An Egypt-obsessed criminal who hides away in a ruin Brutal - Legend6: A cruel and cowardly circusmaster Rena - Legend5: An alien just trying to find her way home Mr. Gait - Legend4: A crooked businessman who sabotaged his competitor to gain a monopoly DeliKing - Legend3: The king of Delica, good-hearted but conceited Pappyco - Legend2, "Elite": A dozing old Capri Circe - Legend1: A vicious crime-boss Doctor Zero - Legend0: Cody's ultimate rival! Other notable opponents Blaze Xardon Tempest Insector Dr. Zeke Dr. Zero Sr.